


Once Around The Sun

by MrsTennant80



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTennant80/pseuds/MrsTennant80
Summary: 12 Months. 365 Days. One journey around the sun. That's all it took for them to fall in love.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I had an idea, that our favourite detectives fall in love so slowly they hardly notice it. Over the course of a year. Sometimes love just sneaks up on you like that, and it takes a while to see what's been under your nose the whole time. I'm aiming to give a little glimpse into their year long courtship, month by month.

JANUARY

Ellie Miller walked out of Broadchurch police station and grimaced as she noticed it was pouring with rain. She reached into her handbag for her umbrella and had a sudden vision of it still in her porch, left open to dry from a shower a couple of days ago.

‘Bollocks’ she muttered and pulled her collar up to offer a tiny bit more protection. Typical. This was all she needed. Hardy had been driving her mad all day, being a grumpy demanding sod, and just as she was finally free to go home, it looked like she’d be spending the rest of the day looking like a drowned rat. 

She heard footsteps behind her and heaved a heavy sigh as the object of her annoyance came jogging up behind her. 

‘Miller, wait’ Alec Hardy jogged to catch her up. 

‘Sir?’ she questioned. ‘Was there something you needed? Only there’s a hot bath and bottle of wine with my name on them. Can we do this tomorrow?’

Alec just looked blankly at her and pulled an umbrella out from behind his back, opening it with a flourish and putting it over both of them. 

‘Walk you home?’ he replied.

‘Sir there’s really no need…’ she began.

‘Christ Miller! It’s an umbrella not a proposal of marriage!’ he said affronted. ‘Besides, I don’t want my DS out with pneumonia, we’ve got crimes to solve.’

Ellie sighed. ‘Fine, thank you Sir’

‘Great! We can discuss the evidence while we walk’ Alec said.

He noticed, but didn’t comment on the eyeroll Ellie executed, before allowing him to walk next to her. The two of them continued down the street, bickering about the case, all the way.


	2. FEBRUARY

FEBRUARY 

The seemingly never-ending month of January had drawn to a close and February had come in with squalls of more damp and cold weather, that didn’t relent for almost 2 weeks.

One particular morning in mid- February, Alec walked into the station and saw heart decorations around the reception desk.

‘What’s all this rubbish?’ He grunted at the desk sergeant, indicating the hearts. 

‘Valentine’s Day today innit?’ The officer replied. 

‘This is a bloody police station, not a love shack. It looks unprofessional. Take them down, now.’ Alec snapped, then turned with a whirl of his coat and stalked off, leaving the officer staring after him.

Alec entered the station kitchen to see Ellie flicking morosely through a holiday brochure.

‘What’s the matter wi you?’ He said bluntly.

Ellie sighed. ‘I’m just sick of this bloody weather.’ She replied, not looking at Alec, but continuing to listlessly turn pages of the brochure. ‘I was hoping to take the boys somewhere warm at half term but everywhere is too bloody expensive, and with us only having one income to the house now, the little savings I have isn’t gonna get us much further than Lyme Regis.’

‘Ach, Miller, dunnae worry yourself about that.’ Alec replied as he filled the kettle and took two mugs out of the cupboard. ‘Plenty of folks can’t afford decent holidays, the boys will still have a good half term whatever happens, and when it is sunny and warm, you live right on one of the most spectacular coasts in Britain!’

Ellie raised an eyebrow. ‘You hate it here. You hate the sand and the air, and what was it? The gulls!’ She reminded him. 

He wrinkled his nose as he stirred the tea. ‘Yeah but you seem to like, I was just trying to be nice.’

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Why?’

‘Why what?’

‘Why you being nice?’

Alec shrugged. ‘You seem a bit down. Trying to be a supportive boss. Besides, you won’t always be alone.’

‘What do you mean?’ Ellie frowned as she took a cup of tea from him.

Alec leaned back against the counter. ‘Well I just mean, you’ll meet someone..on that tidal or whatever it is..’

‘Tinder’ Ellie interjected.

‘Yeah..tinder..that thing’ he continued, waving his hand about, ‘and you’ll be ok.’

‘Thanks for that, Mystic Meg.’ She replied wrily. ‘Don’t happen to have the winning lottery numbers in your list of predictions do you? I mean it’s Valentine’s day and I’m hardly overrun with suitors.’ 

‘Look, all I’m saying is, you’re an attractive woman...with some good qualities, and there’s no reason you won’t meet a good man’ He replied.

‘Good qualities?’ Ellie echoed. Then frowned. ‘Hang on, you think I’m attractive?’

‘Ah, well not me per se, but I can see that other men would find you attractive’ he spluttered.

‘Oh, right. So other men, might think I have good qualities and I’m attractive, but you think I’m ugly? Is that what you’re saying?’ Ellie folded her arms and glared at him. 

‘No Miller! For Christ’s sake! Can we just drop it please? Haven’t you got any work to do?’ 

‘Yes, actually Sir.’ She replied coldly. ‘We can drop it. For now.’ With that she picked up her cup of tea and stormed back to her desk.

Alec watched her go, and let out a huge sigh. That was a close one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :)


	3. MARCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Just a couple of notes. For any of you not familiar with the UK, pancake day is shrove tuesday or mardi gras and its just making pancakes (crepes) normally at dinnertime. It was in Feb this year but in my fic its in March cos it's linked to Easter so it's a moveable feast - I think it was in March last year!
> 
> Also tossing pancakes is what we call flipping them with a saucepan, but a tosser is also a word for an idiot, bit of a milder version of 'wanker'
> 
> One more thing, I've been watching a lot of 10th doctor and donna noble lately so I kind of feel like I'm losing Alec and Ellie's voices a bit. If its out of character, let me know!

‘That’s it Freddie! Flip it!’ Ellie encouraged her youngest son, as she helped him hold the saucepan and flip the pancake over. It was pancake day, and as was tradition in the Miller household, they were having pancakes for dinner.

Just then there was a knock on the door. ‘Tom, supervise Fred will you?’ Ellie asked her teenager. ‘Make sure he doesn’t burn the house down.’ 

Tom complied and Ellie went over to the front door, frowning when she recognised the silhouette behind it. She flung the door open. ‘Hardy?’ she asked quizzically. 

Alec Hardy was stood on the other side, clutching a file. ‘Evenin’ Miller.’ He said gruffly. He held out the file he was carrying. ‘Thought we could do with spending an hour going over the case files for the Tamworth case, before the meeting with the Chief Super tomorrow.’ He explained.

Ellie looked taken aback. ‘Right, right you are Sir’ she acknowledged. 

Alec frowned at her reaction. ‘You were expecting me? I did say earlier we needed to get together tonight and you asked me to come to yours because of the boys.’

‘Yes, I did, but I’m just in the middle of making pancakes with the boys.’ she explained.

‘They not in bed?’ Alec asked.

Ellie stared at him. ‘It’s 7.30. They’re 15 and 5. Fred will be going to bed as soon as he’s had his pancakes and Tom goes at 9 o clock.’ she stated.

Alec looked a bit crestfallen. ‘Oh right, OK, I’ll come back later.’ he said as he turned to leave.

Ellie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a kind expression in her big brown eyes. ‘It’s OK, come in, you can help us make pancakes.’

Alec smiled gratefully and followed Ellie into the house as she walked back down the hall.

‘Besides’ She said over her shoulder. ‘We could use another tosser!’ 

‘Oh ha ha’ Alec said drily. 

Alec found himself spending the next hour making (and eating) pancakes. Laughing as Ellie managed to get one stuck on the ceiling and helping Fred cut his up, he couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt that happy and relaxed.

Eventually, Fred got put to bed and Tom retired to his bedroom to play computer games. Alec settled on the sofa and picked up the file from the coffee table, as Ellie walked back into the lounge with two glasses of wine.

‘What’s this for?’ he questioned as accepted the proffered glass from Ellie.

Ellie shrugged ‘It’s Tuesday?’ 

Alec gave her a half smile and raised his wine glass. ‘Well then, happy Tuesday.’

‘Happy Tuesday’ Ellie replied and clinked her glass against his. 

The two then spent the next hour discussing the finer points of the case, having easy banter and Ellie observed she had never felt so relaxed in her boss’s company. As she closed the door behind him when he left, she had a brief feeling of missing him, like she wished he’d stay longer. 

Mentally shaking herself, she climbed the stairs to bed.


	4. APRIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I’m back! I’m so so so sorry for not updating for actual months! My life is not simple, and I have had no head space for writing lately, my focus has been elsewhere. I’m picking up the threads of all my fics though and I’ll be updating the others soonish.
> 
> As ever, my works are un-beta’d so comments and constructive feedback is always welcomed!!!

APRIL 

‘What’s this?’ Ellie looked up as Alec unceremoniously dumped two Easter eggs on her desk.

‘What’s it look like?’ He said gruffly ‘Easter eggs.’

Ellie looked at him blankly.

‘For the boys.’ He clarified.

Ellie picked them up and turned them over. ‘Riiiiight. Thank you’ she looked up at him. ‘Why though?’

He shrugged. ‘I always get eggs for my friends’ kids’ 

Ellie raised an eyebrow, then folded her arms and sat back in her chair. ‘Is that what we are then? Friends?’

Alec shrugged noncommittally. ‘Sure.’

‘So where’s my egg?’ She asked innocently.

‘Miller, you’re 43 I’m no buying you an easter egg’ he admonished sharply

Ellie laughed and shook her head. ‘You’re too easy to wind up’

Alec stood up. ‘Fine then Miller, if you’re gonnae laugh and tease me, I’ll be off’

He turned and started walking away when Ellie called after him and he stopped in his tracks.

‘Lunch.’

Alec turned towards Ellie and gave her a questioning look.

‘Easter Sunday, at my house.’ Ellie clarified. 

Alec still looked blank so she rolled her eyes. ‘Lunch, you’re invited. You and Daisy. I’m doing roast lamb with all the trimmings. You’re coming.’

‘Why?’ Alec asked simply.

‘What else are you going to do?’ Ellie folded her arms.

‘Fine.’ Alec agreed. Ellie raised her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look. ‘Thank you.’ He added eventually.

*****************************************************************

Easter Sunday came, and when there was a knock on the door, Ellie opened it to see Alec standing on her doorstep with a bottle of wine and a teenage girl.Ellie grinned as he held the wine out to her.

‘What? No flowers or chocolate too this time? Your standards are slipping Hardy!’ She smiled as she accepted the bottle from him.

‘Hilarious, Miller.’ Alec retorted drily. He elbowed the teenage girl next to him and she looked up from her phone. ‘Daisy, this is Miller, Miller, Daisy.’

Ellie leaned forward with a warm smile and extended her hand. ‘Nice to meet you Daisy. Contrary to popular belief, I do have a first name. Please, call me Ellie.’

‘Nice to meet you Ellie’ Daisy said kindly. 

‘Well come in!’ Ellie stood aside and ushered them both into the hall, shutting the door behind them. ‘TOOOMMM!!’ She yelled upstairs while both Hardy’s flinched. ‘TOM COME DOWN, DAISY AND HARDY ARE HERE!’

‘What is it with you two and surnames?’ Daisy said quietly to her Dad, who shushed her just as Ellie turned round, an apologetic smile on her face. 

‘He’s coming. Right let’s go through and I’ll dish up!’ 

**************************************************************

Dinner was an easygoing affair, Tom and Daisy had got along quite well, Fred had behaved and Hardy had been, well, like Hardy.......but lighter somehow, Ellie had thought. Fred had gone to bed and Daisy and Tom were playing computer games in his room so the two of them were now washing up. 

‘Been a while since I’ve done this.’ Ellie mused as she wiped a plate and passed it to Alec to dry. 

Alec frowned. ‘Washed up?’ He questioned.

Ellie flicked suds at him. ‘No, washed up with someone else.’

‘Ah.’ Alec was silent for a moment, the implication of her words hung in the silence. 

‘Do you miss him?’ He asked suddenly. 

Ellie sighed. ‘No, I don’t miss him. Everything we were, everything we had, was a lie.’ She braced her hands on the sink and leaned back. ‘But I do miss having someone sometimes. You know as well as I do, how tough this single parenting malarkey can be. It’s a constant slap around the head.’ She looked at Alec.

‘Tell me about it.’ He turned to her and they shared a small smile.

‘Thank you.’ She said simply. 

He flung the dish towel over his shoulder and turned to face her. ‘What for?’

‘Being here. Being a friend.’ She said simply. 

‘Miller I’m not friend, I’m your boss.’ He said sternly.

Ellie’s face dropped and she turned back to the dishes. ‘Right. Of course.’ She said coldly.

She started when a dish towel whacked her on the back and turned to see a grinning Alec Hardy. ‘Gotcha.’ 

She flicked suds at him in retaliation and he expertly dodged them. ‘You won’t get me, Miller. I was a beat bobby in Glasgow.’ 

Ellie laughed. ‘You’re Scottish? You hide it so well, I’d never have guessed!’

‘Hilarious Miller’ he replied. 

He whacked her lightly, playfully with the tea towel. ‘Come on the Miller, back to it, these dishes won’t wash themselves.’

She mock saluted him. ‘Yes Sir!’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m soooooo sorry! It’s gonna take me once around the sun to write this fic!

‘No. Absolutely no way. You’re on your own on this one Miller.’

‘But Sir I rea-‘

‘No arguing, just get on wi it and I’ll check and see what you find later.’ 

‘Fine.’ Came the stiff reply. ‘I’ll see you later.SIR.’ The last word was delivered pointedly and as Ellie turned and marched out of his office, Alec sank into his chair and put a hand over his eyes. 

He knew he really should be accompanying his DS to the crime scene on a nearby island, but he couldn’t stomach the boat ride so he was going to have to trust Miller to gather the information by herself. 

‘Hardy help me!’ Came the desperate cry. 

Alec was struggling to keep his head afloat, treading water in the blue green waves that churned and foamed around the shattered remains of a small wooden boat.

‘Millaaaahhh!’ He cried, looking round frantically for his DS. The waves swelled and revealed the sight of Ellie Miller floundering in the sea. He swam towards her as quickly as he could, but as he reached her, she disappeared under the surf. 

‘Shit shit shit!’ Alec cursed. He took a big breath and dove under the water looking frantically for Ellie. He spotted her floating a few feet away and grabbed her by the waist, kicking frantically for the surface.

Alec broke the surface, gasping for air. He looked at Ellie and she was unconscious. ‘C’mon Miller, you’re not doing this to me!’

Looking around, Alec spotted a nearby small beach and swam for it. After a struggle, he carried Ellie out of the water and laid her gently on the sand. She still wasn’t breathing.

‘Shit Ellie. C’mon’ he muttered under his breath. He pressed his lips to hers and blew, feeling her chest expand. Nothing. He pressed his lips to hers again and -

Knock knock! 

Alec jerked awake and looked around in confusion. His office, he was still on his office. He must’ve dosed off. 

Alec touched his lips, he could still feel the impression of Ellie’s lips on his, and he took a deep breath to try and slow his heart rate. It was a dream. Miller was fine. 

Just then, his office door opened and the subject of his anxiety popped her head around the door. 

‘Just leaving now Sir. You sure you won’t come?’

‘You’ve not been yet?’

Ellie frowned. ‘We only spoke 10 minutes ago. Are you ok Sir?’

Alec shook his head. ‘Yeah, yeah just lost track of time that’s all.’ He blinked at her. ‘What were you asking me?’

Ellie frowned further. ‘Do you want to come with me to the island? We could use your expertise.’

Alec stood up and grabbed his jacket. ‘You know what Miller? I do want to come, after all.’

Ellie frowned at him. ‘Seriously? Aren’t you afraid of the water?’ 

Alec looked at her. ‘Well I’m sure you’ll hold my hand if I get too scared.’ He stated as he swept past leaving her staring after him through narrowed eyes.

Later on, as Alec sat on the boat, taking deep breaths with his eyes closed, he felt a smaller hand curl round his and opened his eyes to see concerned brown eyes and a gentle smile.


	6. Chapter 6

JUNE

Ellie Miller leaned back on her elbows onto the sand, closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sun. She smiled as the warmth suffused her, and listened to the sounds of the seaside. Waves, seagulls, dogs barking, people laughing and Tom and Fred animatedly chatting about Pokemon a few feet away from her. 

Suddenly, it went darker as a shadow was cast over her.

‘Room for a wee one?’

Ellie’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at her boss, standing over her. Typically, he was in his suit. 

‘Sir? Everything OK?’ She said warily, wondering if something had happened, that would disturb her peaceful Saturday afternoon with the boys.

Alec unceremoniously plonked himself down next to Ellie. ‘Nah, everything’s fine. I was just having a walk.’

Ellie frowned. ‘In your suit? In a heatwave? It’s 28 degrees out here, you must be boiling!’

‘OK, OK. I was at work.’ Alec confirmed. ‘And I’m struggling to make headway with the Thomson case so I was just walking to clear my head, then I saw you and thought I could run some ideas off you.’ 

He glanced at Ellie who was glaring at him. ‘What?’

‘Seriously? Have you ever heard of a work life balance?’ Ellie said sharply. ‘I’ve worked 6 days out of the last 7 and I’m taking some time to relax and spend with my boys, so you either join me in sunbathing and swimming, or you can clear off.’ 

Alec regarded her for a moment silently, then shrugged his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt.

‘Whoah. What are you doing?’ Ellie asked, in alarm.

‘It’s like you said, I’m hot in this suit.’ Alec continued unbuttoning his shirt

‘OK, stop there, magic mike.’ Ellie flushed slightly and held a hand out. ‘I don’t need the striptease. You can leave your shirt on.’

Alec looked her up and down. ‘You’re in a swimsuit.’ He noted. 

‘Yes. A SWIMSUIT!’ Ellie said pointedly. ‘I’m not naked!’ 

‘Shame.’ Alec replied, before he winked at her, whipped his shirt off and went running towards the sea, leaving Ellie staring after him, mouth open and blushing from head to toe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment for the next chapter! :)


End file.
